Raito
Raito is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Hour of Darkness. He is the world's last keyblade wielder, and therefore the world's last hope in overthrowing the dark rule of the Malignant Shadow. Origin Raito is an orphan who lived as a homeless boy on the streets of Radiant Garden. He is part of a small group of homeless boys who still manage to find the courage to smile and have fun. Raito did not know much about how the world had sunk into darkness, as it had happened when he was just a baby, and he was found crying on the streets of Radiant Garden. He was found by Aerith and raised by her, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin. Though when the Malignant Shadow came to the Radiant Garden, they were all separated in the ensuing chaos, and Raito does not know where they presently are. It was here that he was found by Daku and his group of homeless boys, and they welcomed him in and they grew up together as a family since. Story Raito is first introduced stealing food from another homeless man's stash. Though the man gave them a chase, he and his friends managed to get away and laugh about his angry expressions. Daku then pulled Raito aside and seriously told him that they could not live like this forever, and that they would eventually die this way. Daku then went on to say that if anything ever happened to him, that Raito should be the new leader of the gang, though Raito was uncomfortable with this, as he felt he leacked the necessary leadership skills and that only Daku had the courage and strength to lead them. When Daku turned and started to explain that he had a plan to set everybody up for life, they were interrupted by sounds of screaming. They both left their hiding place and found Dark Embodiments feeding off the light of the homeless people. hen Daku and Raito reached their friends, they were horrified to see that their lights had been devoured by the Dark Embodiments. Infuriated, Daku rushed off with nothing but a pipe to attack the Dark Embodiments, with Raito close behind him, fearing for his friends safety and attempting to stop him from attacking the Dark Embodiments. Raito eventually got caught up in the fleeing crowd and lost Daku, and found himself surrounded by Dark Embodiments who were eager to devour his light. Raito ran away from them, and eventually found himself in the Great Maw, where the Dark Embodiments used the wide landscape to circle around and surround Raito, preventing him from escaping. As they leap forward and cover him in darkness, he begins to glow and all of a sudden there is a flash of light and the Dark Embodiments are destroyed. Raito looks down at his right hand in confusion, and looks upon the keyblade Oathkeeper, which had appeared in his hand to save him from the darkness. This is where Raito's true battle begins. Appearance Raito looks exactly like Sora, with the same face and hair style. The only difference between the two is Raito's hair is blonde, and his voice sounds like Roxas, not Sora. Raito's eyes are also blue, like Sora's. Raito originally wore brown rags as clothing, though as the story goes on and he meets the Three Good Fairies, he is granted new magical clothing to help him on his journey. The magical clothes he wears is the same outfit worn by Ventus, including the keyblade armor that goes with it. Personality Raito is a very bright and cheerful person, and he always finds the time to smile. Though he knows the importance of the quest he is on and is serious when he needs to be. Raito is very protective of those he considers his friends and family. Raito is easily angered when his friends are mocked, and is often impulsive when his friends lives are in danger. Raito is sometimes found looking deeply depressed, as he tends to think about his life and the fates of all who he has lived with, such as Leon and the gang, and his homeless friends. Raito is a very determined person, always thinking of ways to save the worlds from the darkness they are all coated in. Abilities Keyblade Raito wields the Oathkeeper keyblade, signifying his place in the Light. Raito is an able swordsman, as he sparred many times with Daku and his friends with play wooden swords. Because he lacks any form or specific training, he is more of a heavy hitter, striking his opponent over and over again with powerful slashes and stabs until he successfully defeats them. Raito's keyblade allows him to unlock any lock or barrier. Keyblade Armor Raito gains Ventus's keyblade armor after being granted a new outfit by the Three Good Fairies. It looks exactly the same as it does in Birth By Sleep, and performs the same purpose of keeping Raito safe from the darkness. Keyblade Glider When Raito gains Ventus's outfit and keyblade armor, he also gains the ability to turn his keyblade into a glider, which is also the same as Ventus's keyblade glider. Raito uses this as a means of transportation to other worlds. Magic Raito has new knowledge of magic after the keyblade is first granted to him, and as the story progresses Raito learns all forms of spells and magic, mastering each spell there is to their highest degree. Raito is very adept at spells as a result, and this makes him an even more dangerous foe against the forces of darkness. Raito can also use various forms of summoning to bring his allies to the battlefield with him, and as time goes on he learns to make the summonings stay for even longer after he summons them. Light After receiving the keyblade, Raito learns how to manipulate the element of light. Raito is very talented in the form of light, and uses it in a powerful fashion, such as forming light spears, swords, shields, as well as creating orbs of light that can grind into the opponent or explode and creat light shockwaves that destroy all surrounding enemies. Raito can also fire laser-like forms of light at his opponents, and can coat his keyblade with light, following up with a devastating combo. Raito can extend the reach of his keyblade by coating it in a very long blade-like beam of light, which allows him to cut through objects that are too large for his keyblade or are too far away. Raito has also been given the ability to fly, which allows him to glide over the ground at fast speeds and fly through the air to avoid certain attacks. Trivia *Raito's name is the Japanese version of the word Light when capitalized *Raito's character is designed after Sora, Roxas, and Ventus Category:Characters